Smurfs: The Devereaux Story
Smurfs: The Devereaux Story 'is a 2D alternate universe series created by StormieCreater. It stars a younger Smurfette named Eska (nicknamed Ditzy by some Smurfs) and her closest friends as they have crazy adventures around Smurf Village and fight against the evil Gargamel. A subplot of the series also focuses on Peewit and Johan. The plot however is unknown. On July 8th, the names of the seasons were announced. Characters Main * Eska Devereaux, a.k.a Ditzy Smurfette * Spiro Smurf * Felipe D' Smurfayette * Britze Smurfette * Benny Smurf * Bash Smurf Secondary Main * Papa Smurf * Smurfette * Clumsy * Hefty Smurf * Brainy Smurf * Gutsy Smurf Supporting Characters * Eccentric Smurf * Glacia Smurfette * Vanity Smurf * Handy Smurf * Grouchy Smurf * Mona Smurfette (Neutral) Minor (but still supporting) * Greedy Smurf * Baker Smurf * Jokey Smurf * Painter Smurf * Poet Smurf * Lazy Smurf * Tailor Smurf * Reporter Smurf * Farmer Smurf * Enamored Smurf * Various Other Smurfs Peewit and Johan Subplot Cast * Johan * Peewit * Princess Savina * Julia * King Audric Antagonists * Gargamel * Azrael * Red Smurfs Stories Season 1: Rise of the Red Smurfs # Time for Adventure! -- Eska decides to hike outside of the Smurf Village with her friends, unknown to what Gargamel was planning. # The Observing Begins-- Peewit and Johan have their first mission to go and scout out suspicious activity set by Gargamel. # The Love Hug-- When Eska realizes that not every Smurf likes being hugged on Hug-A-Smurf Day, she devises a plan to get them into the Hug-A-Smurf spirit. Only, that part would be harder than she thought. # The Ransom of Red Smurf- Bucky and Underbite kidnap Eska and refuse to give her back unless the location of Smurf Village is revealed. # Painter's Class- Painter decides to host a painting class for anyone who wants to join. # Support Group Struggles- After receiving a doctor's note to not do any stunts, head-injured Eska joins a support group as a hobby. # Rogue on the Run- Peewit, Johan, and Julia try to figure out the mysterious identity of a rogue running around and doing their jobs. # Lovin' on Britze- Britze is suddenly the object of every Smurf's affection when she gets a drop of Gargamel's love spell. # House of the Insane Smurf- While giving out cookies, Eska and Spiro cross paths with an unusual house. # Life of a Fry Cook- Eccentric Smurf's life as a fry cook for Baker is about to change when he is given a risky task. # Benny's Origins- Eska and her friends try to figure out why Benny is different from the rest of the Smurfs. # Planted in Time- After a small accident on spilling some of Papa chemicals on a seedling, Eska discovers that this drastically changes the future when she visits one year later. # Silver- Eska befriends a baby mouse when it gets separated from its family. # My Special Smurfette- Enamored shows his love for Smurfette by making dolls of her, but it goes terribly wrong. # She Was Worth Carving For- Peewit tries to hide a carving that could reveal his feelings for Julia. # Vanity's Smurfy Companion- Vanity asks Britze for help when he enters a True Beauty contest to win a golden mirror. # Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure- After getting his feelings hurt, Clumsy runs away to find something to win his friends back. # The Fashion Squad- Smurfette wants to prove that girls are just as important as boys, so she invites the other girls and Vanity to step up and take charge. # Trails of Malevolence- The Forest Scouts, with the honorary Savina, discover clues around the forest that could lead to Gargamel’s master plan. # Red All Over- Eska and Spiro find something shocking when they hang out in the woods....an uncharacteristic red Smurf. # As the Hours Pass By (Season Finale)- When Eska only has two days to live, she tries to find a way to make the most of it. Meanwhile, Gargamel has other plans to rid of the Smurfs for good, and the Forest Scouts need all the help they can get. Season 2: Enter Lord Balthazar # Secrets of the Underground- Eska and Spiro stumble across a door in Papa's house which leads underground towards a shocking village secret. # The Lost Smurfs- When Clumsy enters a secret territory in the forest, he comes across a family of strange lost Smurfs. # Total Awkwardness- Eska helps Glacia and Eccentric deal with their feelings with each other without any of them knowing. # Heroism 101- The Forest Scouts teach their new member how to be good. # The Smurfic Games- Weakling tries to prove to his fellow Smurfs he can be strong when he goes to win the Smurfic Games. # The Curse of Iesha- In this Halloween special, an innocent truth or dare game turns into what could be a disaster when Eska and her friends unleash a dangerous Ethereal creature known as Iesha. # Eska vs. Ezra- During a birthday camping trip in the Smurf Forest, The Devereaux Clan come face to face with a portal that introduces them to their gender-bender counterparts. # Dear Diary- Smurfette gets thrown over the loop when her diary suddenly gets stolen. # Baby, It's Cold Outside- The Forest Scouts help the critters of the forest prepare for winter before the cold winds hit. # A Smurfy Christmas Carol- After discovering Grouchy‘s newfound hate for Christmas, Papa and the others try to teach him the real meaning behind it. # Eska's Christmas Party- Eska tries to cope with the fact that this is her first Christmas without her parents, while helping out a soul without a home. # Allura's Rival- Allura's is challenged when Salome visits the village to seduce the Smurfs and condescend on her beauty. # Why Cry?- Eska tries to help Weepy by trying to toughen him up. # A Valentine to Remember- When Charming's new-found love for Princess Mona increases, he tries everything in his power to get her to be his. In another arc, Julia gets jealous when an elf girl falls in love with Peewit. # The Nut Gatherer- Clover and Wilt stumble upon an ancient tree stump where they meet a mysterious but kindly old troll lady. # Jokey and Echo Chronicles- Jokey and Echo try to prove to the village that their pranks can be used for good. # The Secret Life of Astrid- Eska discovers that Astrid has another life outside of the Smurf Village at nighttime. # Falling in Love, Falling Apart- Juliet's insecurity is tested when her siblings think Clumsy is a bad influence on her. # It's Gonna Blow!- When a volcano nearby suddenly nears eruption, Eska travels with the Smurfelli clan to out it out before it burns the village down. # Garmageddon Pt. 1- When Gargamel and Lord Balthazar finally gained enough power to strike against the village, Eska tries to fight back while the village evacuates. # Garmageddon Pt. 2- After rewinding the timeline, Eska is given one more chance to figure out a way to defeat Gargamel and Lord Balthazar. Season 3: A Stand for Polar # Scarfed Down- After Benny moves out of the village and accidentally leaves his scarf behind, Eska decides she can't bear to part with him and keeps the scarf for the sake of their memories. Meanwhile, the Smurfellis track down some supernatural activity happening in the Smurf Forest. # The Mystery Map- Savina given a map to follow to an unforseen place. # Polar Returns- When Polar visits the Smurf Village to see his old friends, Eska tries to hide him from the rest of the village. # The Darling of Smurf Village- Smurfette gets jealous when a lost Smurfette moves into the village and unintentionally enamors every Smurf of the village. # Welcome to Nomania!- Benny gets adjusted to his new home and tries to make friends. # Stupid Crushy Feelings- Aisa develops feelings for Handy Smurf, but tries to get rid of them. # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... # Pending... Mini-Stories '''Mini stories are canonical to the series. ' Season One * Prank War! * A Smurf's Favorite Thing: With Reporter Smurf * The Lifestyle of Eska: With Reporter Smurf * Get the Point? * The Lifestyle of Spiro: With Reporter Smurf * The Lifestyle of Britze: With Reporter Smurf * The Lifestyle of Benny: With Reporter Smurf * Muscly Standards Season 2 * Glow Cheeks * The Lifestyle of Felipe: With Reporter Smurf * Origins of the Orange Spades * We Can Wait Season 3 '''The first four mini-stories take place before the season premiere. * The Lifestyle of Bash: With Reporter Smurf * Whatever happened to Azrael? * Art Lessons * Smitten Smurfette Category:By StormieCreater Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story